


【승승】VOICE (CH2)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】VOICE (CH2)

「什麼?!」  
韓勝宇不自覺提高音調，如果不是親耳聽到，一定以為自己在作夢

「你會有這種反應也是正常的，我可以再說一次」  
眼前有著狐狸耳朵的男人，慢慢地靠近有些愣住的韓勝宇

直到兩人只隔幾步距離時，韓勝宇才發現這男人笑起來像隻小兔子

不對，不管是什麼，從他嘴裡說出來的話，都讓人震驚

「你原本的壽命還有很多年，就算你今天被浪捲走也不會死  
但我想…..你現在應該沒有求生的念頭

這世上有另一個人，原本的壽命還有一年，雖然他本人不知道這件事  
但他有強烈的生存意識。」

「這場交易很簡單，你和這個人只要有剛剛好的距離，不用深交  
等到他原本的壽命到了那天，你原本的生命就會移轉給他

你雖然沒有求生的動力，但如果自己的生命能被想活下去的人延續  
總比繼續沒目標的活著好吧」

說完，男人朝韓勝宇露出會心的一笑

沒想到會聽到這種內容，以前看的電影也沒這種劇情  
不過他說的沒錯，既然人生沒有什麼牽掛，那麼在離開前，讓另個人活下去也是一件好事

剛剛自己想救那個小男孩，也是類似這樣的想法

男人邊將灰色的帽子戴上，邊喝著巧克力牛奶  
「你中途可以反悔，如果你不想把壽命給那個人，那麼那個人會依照他原本的時間死去，你會繼續活下去，也不用覺得愧疚，因為那壽命本來就是你的」

你想了想後，在心裡做好決定  
「好，我接受這場交易」  
反正就只是再活一年，然後離開這個世界  
「很好，你的回答和我想得一樣，那交易成立」

「是說…..這是和死神立下契約嗎?」  
雖然已經答應了，但還是好奇到底對方是什麼人物

「對你來說，我可能是死神，但對另個人來說，我是給予他生命的天使」

「我是使者-鄭秀彬，在人間活動時我會用這個名字」

「使者也要到人間活動嗎?」

「當然，畢竟…… 交易總是會有意外。」  
鄭秀彬將巧克力牛奶喝完，看著韓勝宇說

「不過我想，你會很順利的」

接著拿出一張小小的照片，上面是個有著端正面容，笑起來像……..柴犬(?)的人

「這個就是會將我視為天使的人」

韓勝宇接過照片，心裡突然有種異樣的感覺  
照片裡的笑容非常溫柔，應該是個內心溫暖的人吧  
如果自己的生命是給這樣的人，好像也沒有遺憾

將照片翻到背面

「姜..昇植」  
你緩緩唸出這幾個明明是第一次見到，但卻不陌生的三個字


End file.
